Stronger than Yesterday
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Perpisahan dengan seseorang disayanginya mengakibatkan Kise kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kuroko. Secara perlahan Kise berhasil membangun semangat hidupnya bersama Kuroko. Bagaimana reaksi Kise jika tahu ternyata Kuroko juga menyembunyikan masa lalu yang sama getirnya dengan dirinya? Multichap fic. KiseKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger than Yesterday**

**.**

**Rated T**

**Main Pairing : KiseKuro**

**.**

**Kurobasu is not mine**

**.**

* * *

.

Matahari seharusnya masih bersinar cerah. Kehangatan seharusnya masih bisa dirasakan. Taman juga seharusnya penuh dengan suara ceria anak-anak berlarian. Mengingat sekarang masih memasuki periode musim semi. Namun kenyataannya hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi apapun yang dilewatinya tanpa ampun. Langit penuh dengan awan hitam, menyembunyikan senyum sang mentari di sore hari. Kilatan cahaya menyilaukan diikuti gemuruh petir terus terdengar setiap menit.

Kuroko tahu siapapun pasti enggan keluar dari rumahnya di cuaca seburuk ini. Kuroko sendiri terus berlari. Dirinya ingin segera memeluk kehangatan rumah, duduk di meja penghangat sambil menyelesaikan proyek kuliahnya. Sepatu terus menghentak pada genangan air yang mengalir di trotoar. Menimbulkan bunyi cipratan yang tidak sebanding dengan suara hujan. Masa bodoh dengan seluruh pakaian dan buku-bukunya yang memang sudah basah kuyup. Hujan kali ini benar-benar terasa tanpa ampun mengingat sekarang belum musimnya. Seolah ada kesedihan dan rasa sakit dari perasaan seseorang yang diwakilinya.

Kuroko berhenti di depan apartemennya. Sesuatu menghentikan langkah Kuroko untuk tidak segera memasuki gedung tempat dia tinggal. Sepasang iris aquamarine membulat melihat sosok yang—mungkin dikenalnya tersungkur di jalanan. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh yang basah itu. Langkah demi langkah pun ditempuhnya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya… Hingga Kuroko merasa pasti bahwa pemuda yang terkapar dalam posisi tengkurap itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Barulah kepanikan menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

"KISE-KUN!"

.

.

"Ryouta, aku ingin kita berhenti saja."

Sepasang iris sewarna madu membulat mendengar pernyataan orang di depannya.

"Be Berhenti? Maksud Daikicchi berhenti apa ssu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Ryouta. Kau tahu selama ini aku menduakanmu dengan Taiga. Kau tahu aku selingkuh. Tapi kau masih saja pura-pura tidak melihat dan tersenyum. Itu sangat menyebalkan dan menggangguku Ryo—Kise. Aku ingin menghentikan hubungan ini."

"Ta tapi Daikicchi—"

"HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU DAIKICCHI!"

Mulut Kise langsung tertutup. Getaran tampak jelas di bibir pemuda bersurai pirang, membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata dari tenggorokannya. Belum pernah Aomine membentaknya seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, tangan kanan meremas dadanya. Bentakan itu terasa menyakitkan hati.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisiknya pelan.

"Selamat tinggal."

Iris madu langsung membulat. Sosok Aomine berpaling dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tidak—Jangan tinggalkan aku DAIKICCHI!"

Sambil terus berteriak, Kise berusaha mengejar sosok yang meninggalkannya. Tangan kanannya menjulur untuk meraih punggung orang yang dicintainya. Hingga sosok itu menghilang dalam kegelapan dan tidak terjangkau lagi oleh tangannya.

"Daikicchi Daikicchi!"

"Kise-kun bangunlah…"

"Biarkan aku bersamamu Daikicchi… Kumohon…"

"KISE-KUN!"

"Kumohon… Daikicchi."

PLAK!

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ekspresi khawatir dari pemuda bersurai baby blue adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua iris madu Kise, disertai aroma scent vanilla yang samar-samar di penciumannya.

"Ku Kurokocchi!" Kise yang kaget langsung beranjak duduk. Keadaan sekitar langsung melebur menjadi satu dan berputar-putar, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Kuroko yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mendorong pundak Kise. "Berbaringlah dulu Kise-kun. Demammu masih tinggi." Kuroko kembali menyelimuti tubuh lemah pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Kurokocchi… Ini dimana? Kenapa aku di sini? Dan kenapa wajahku terasa sangat sakit?" tanya Kise seraya mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau pingsan di tengah hujan dan di depan apartemenku. Keadaanmu sangat mengenaskan Kise-kun. Pakaianmu basah kuyup dan kau demam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku. Kau terus berteriak-teriak dalam tidurmu. Sudah lima menit aku membangunkanmu tetapi kau sama sekali tidak merespon. Jadi aku terpaksa menamparmu. Maafkan aku, Kise-kun."

"Ti tidak apa-apa. Aku justru berterima kasih, kau telah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk." Kise mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko tahu benar kalau senyum itu palsu. Senyuman itu tampak dipaksakan, terasa menyedihkan, dan terlihat menyakitkan. Dari suara teriakan Kise, dirinya tahu sesuatu telah terjadi antara Kise dan Aomine. Tapi untuk Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak mencampurinya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu Kise-kun. Makanlah, aku akan menyuapimu pelan-pelan." Kuroko menempatkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur sambil membawa semangkuk penuh sup.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Kurokoc—" Kata-kata protes dari Kise langsung terpotong dengan masuknya sendok secara paksa oleh pemuda bersurai biru muda. Setelah menelan suapan pertama... "Sudah kubilang aku ti—" Protes Kise terpotong oleh suapan kedua.

"Aku akan menyuapimu pelan-pelan Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa.

"Pelan-pelan dimananya Kurokoc—" suapan ketiga memotong teriakan lemah Kise.

Dan seterusnya hingga semua urusan makan memakan selesai. Kise tampak berkeringat dan terengah-engah sedangkan Kuroko beranjak meninggalkan kamar tidur seraya membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah mangkuk dan gelas kosong.

"Kurokocchi kejam ssu!" gumam Kise pelan seraya memandang kepergian Kuroko.

Begitu Kuroko hilang dari pandangan, kedua iris madu menyapu keadaan ruangan tempat dirinya berbaring. Kamar tidur Kuroko terlihat nyaman dan sederhana. Tempat tidur ukuran single dengan meja kecil di sebelahnya. Di seberang tempat tidur adalah lemari yang ukurannya tidak terlalu tinggi kemudian di sebelahnya adalah rak penuh dengan buku.

"Kurokocchi tidak berubah sama sekali ssu." Tawa pelan terdengar dari mulut Kise, mengingat sudah dua tahun dirinya tidak bertemu Kuroko.

Pandangannya beralih pada sudut lain ruangan. Disana ada sebuah jendela dengan meja belajar di sebelahnya. Gelapnya malam dan derasnya air hujan tampak jelas dari jendela tersebut.

Lagi-lagi kenangan telintas di pikiran Kise. Dulu, hujan di tengah malam menjadi pengantar tidur yang pas untuk seorang Kise. Biasanya ia berada di atas tempat tidur, berbagi kehangatan dengan Aomine Daiki. Tapi sekarang terasa sebaliknya. Hujan kali ini terasa dingin dan menyakitkan. Aomine Daiki, tempat biasanya dirinya berbagi kehangatan sudah meninggalkannya untuk orang lain. Kise tak habis pikir, apa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya hingga Aomine kesayangannya berpaling.

'Kenapa Daikicchi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?'

"Kise-kun…" Kedatangan Kuroko mengusik lamunan Kise. Mau tak mau iris madunya menatap sosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Minumlah obat ini Kise-kun. Besok kau pasti sudah bisa sembuh."

"Terima kasih Kurokocchi."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kise tertidur. Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengompres dahi Kise dengan kain yang diberi air dingin. Setelah selesai merawat sang blonde, Kuroko kembali ke meja belajar dimana tugas-tugasnya menunggu.

"Daikicchi… Daikicchi…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…Kumohon…"

Kuroko beberapa kali terusik oleh suara gelisah Kise ketika tidur. Teriakkan bercampur tangisan terus terlontar di mulut Kise, terdengar lemah dan menyayat hati. Membuat Kuroko tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Kuroko mendatangi tempat tidur dimana Kise masih terlelap. Ia kembali membasahi kain dan menaruhnya di dahi Kise. Selimut yang berantakan karena gerakan tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu, kembali dirapikannya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada seluruh tubuh Kise. Iris aquamarine menangkap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kise. Diusapnya air mata itu oleh kedua ibu jari Kuroko. Kuroko menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang masih gelisah tersebut. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau harus lebih kuat Kise-kun."

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

AN : Well, fic KiseKuro pertama saya. Fic ini saya buat untuk Neko-san yang mmm, minta adegan KiseKuro pada fic 'You are my Prisoner' dan saya berjanji akan membuat sekuelnya. Namun saya batalkan mengingat ceritanya bakal berakhir dengan perpisahan. Sebagai ganti dari sekuelnya, saya buatkan fic ini. Well, semoga orangnya tahu, Neko-san yang saya maksud disini siapa. Endingnya nanti saya tingkatkan jadi rated M.

Fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk para penggemar KiseKuro (termasuk diri saya sendiri) atau penggemar uke!Kuroko (termasuk saya juga) atau penggemar seme!Kise (termasuk saya sendiri juga).^^

Mohon maaf atas terlalu pendeknya chapter ini. Yah anggap saja ini prolog. Chapter depan, saya usahakan sedikit lebih panjang.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Stronger than Yesterday**

**.**

**Rated T**

**Main Pairing : KiseKuro**

**Kurobasu is not mine**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kicauan burung-burung mulai terdengar samar-samar. Berbaur dengan hiruk pikuk kesibukan orang-orang. Suara bising kendaraan bermotor ditambah bunyi derap sepatu dengan irama cepat semakin mengusik pendengaran. Seorang pemuda perlahan membuka matanya. Kedua iris madu langsung disuguhi sorotan sinar mentari yang memancar memasuki jendela kamar. Cahaya menyilaukan itu membuatnya langsung terduduk di tempat tidur.

'Dimana ini?' batin pemuda itu. Pertanyaan tersebut langsung terjawab dengan jatuhnya kain kompres di pangkuannya. Kain itu mengingatkan dirinya akan keberadaannya di tempat ini, sekaligus penyebab kenapa dirinya berada di tempat ini. Kejadian yang menjadi penyebab kenapa dirinya harus terkapar dengan posisi menyedihkan di tengah jalan.

Kise hanya bisa mengerutu setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Matanya tersirat penyesalan, tangannya mengepal erat kain yang dibawanya.

"Daikicchi baka!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kise-kun?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Kise bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Iris sewarna madu kembali menyusuri ruangan untuk mencari asal suara panggilan. Sepasang mata itu terfokus ke arah meja belajar, dimana sosok pemuda dengan bad-hairnya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendatanginya.

"Ku KUROKOCCHI!"

"Selamat pagi Kise-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kise langsung bangkit dan mendatangi Kuroko dengan wajah panik. "Ku Kurokocchi kau semalam tidur dimana ssu?"

"Sepertinya aku tertidur di meja belajar ketika mengerjakan tugas. Tolong menunduklah sedikit Kise-kun…"

Meskipun bingung Kise tetap menuruti kata-kata Kuroko. Ia menundukkan badan di depan pemuda beriris aquamarine. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan punggung tangan Kuroko di dahinya.

"Syukurlah sepertinya demammu sudah turun. Mungkin pakaianmu sudah kering Kise-kun. Aku akan mengambilkannya agar kau bisa berganti." Kuroko berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, membiarkan pintu kamar dalam keadaan terbuka. Meninggalkan Kise yang sedikit bingung. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari mantan pemain bayangan tersebut.

"Ini Kise-kun pakaianmu—Oh tidak! Sudah jam sepuluh."

Kuroko yang panik langsung mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Kise masih terdiam di tempat sambil membawa pakaian yang disodorkan Kuroko padanya.

Tidak ada satu menit, Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak terburu-buru merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat Kise penasaran.

"Apa ada sesuatu Kurokocchi?"

"Aku ada presentasi, Kise-kun."

"Presentasi?" Pemuda beriris madu itu semakin bingung. Terakhir kali Kise mendengar kabar tentang pekerjaan Kuroko adalah guru TK. Sejak kapan di TK ada presentasi?

"Mmmm Presentasi jam berapa Kurokocchi?"

"Jam sepuluh." jawab Kuroko sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam ranselnya.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Kise ikut-ikutan panik.

"Aku tahu. Bisakah kau menjaga apartemenku sebentar? Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"TIDAK! Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tunggu sebentar…" Kali ini giliran Kise yang berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Kuroko memandang bingung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Begitu selesai berganti pakaian, Kise menggandeng Kuroko keluar apartemen.

"Kita akan kemana Kise-kun?"

"Ke apartemenku. Disana ada sepeda motor."

"Apartemen Kise-kun? Ta tapi—"

Kuroko tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika mengetahui apartemen Kise terletak persis di sebelah apartemennya. Dirinya cukup kaget ternyata selama ini dirinya tinggal bersebelahan dengan sahabat lamanya. Selama ini dia disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan sampai tidak sempat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ini Kurokocchi!"

Iris aquamarine yang sebelumnya membulat, sekarang terfokus pada helm yang disodorkan Kise. Sedangkan pemuda beriris kuning itu telah memakai helm dan siap dengan posisi menyetir motor besar berwarna hitam.

"Naiklah Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Kise.

.

.

Asap putih mengepul dan menghambur dengan udara diikuti dengan helaan napas seseorang. Pasalnya orang itu masih tidak dapat mempercayai berbagai kejutan yang baru diterimanya. Berawal dari kekasihnya yang memutuskannya secara sepihak kemudian pertemuan dengan teman lama yang tidak disengaja, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise menghisap batang rokok di tangannya, kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap putih dari bibirnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian satu jam lalu ketika dirinya mengantar Kuroko. Ternyata tujuan Kuroko adalah Universitas Tokyo. Tak heran di apartemen Kuroko, yang namanya buku selalu ada dan tertata rapi di setiap ruangan.

Seseorang yang bekerja sebagai model itu hanya tertawa geli mengingat Kuroko ternyata tinggal di dekat salah satu apartemennya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin geli adalah kenyataan bahwa Kuroko berhenti menjadi guru TK dan memutuskan untuk kuliah. Dua tahun memang waktu yang cukup untuk mengubah kepribadian seseorang.

Kise kembali mengarahkan batang rokok di mulutnya, namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan seseorang mengambil benda di antara jari tulunjuk dan tengahnya secara paksa.

"Tidak baik merokok di lingkungan kampus Kise-kun. Kau bisa meracuni orang-orang di sekitarmu." Kuroko langsung mematikan rokok itu. Pemuda beriris aquamarine itu juga merampas satu boks rokok di sebelah Kise, menyiramnya dengan vanilla shake yang ia bawa lalu membuangnya.

"Kurokocchi hidoi ssu!" protes Kise yang tidak sempat menghentikan tindakan cepat Kuroko.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu Kise-kun…"

"Tapi tapi kan—"

"Sejak kapan Kise-kun merokok? Apa sejak diputus oleh Aomine-kun?"

DEG

Kise terdiam, wajahnya menunduk, tatapannya kosong. Membuat Kuroko tahu bahwa pertanyaan tadi tepat mengenai sasaran. Kise yang sekarang sangat rapuh. Apalagi jika sudah mendengar nama Aomine Daiki. Kuroko hanya menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kise-kun sudah makan? Kalau belum mampirlah ke apartemenku, akan kumasakkan sesuatu."

"Kurokocchi bisa masak ssu?" Itulah tanggapan Kise. Tanggapan yang menyebalkan bagi Kuroko.

"Bagaimanapun aku tinggal sendirian Kise-kun, setidaknya aku bisa membuat masakan sederhana. Kau mau mencoba masakanku?"

"Mau ssu!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko. Pelukan yang mematikan seperti biasa itu membuat Kuroko meminta Kise untuk melepaskannya. Namun seperti biasa Kise enggan melakukannya. Meski menderita dalam pelukan tersebut, pemuda bersurai seperti langit cerah itu tersenyum lega. Yah seperti inilah Kise yang dikenalnya dulu. Kise yang ceria, bukan Kise yang terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan.

.

"Kau akan memasak apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise. Iris madunya mengamati Kuroko yang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan mentah dari lemari es dan mempersiapkan beberapa alat memasak.

"Mmm aku punya kulit gyoza* (sejenis kulit pangsit yang masih mentah dan siap pakai) dan daging sapi. Kise-kun mau makan siang dengan dengan gyoza?"

"Apapun asal buatan tangan Kurokocchi, aku mau ssu!"

"Baiklah…"

Kuroko memakai apron biru muda kemudian menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Tangannya mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk isi dari gyoza nanti.

Iris berwarna madu Kise mengamati bagaimana Kuroko mengayunkan pisau di tangannya. Bisa dibilang Kuroko cukup terampil. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang dikenalnya dua tahun lalu, yang hanya bisa memasak telur rebus. Kuroko yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Kepribadian yang membuat Kise merasa iri kepadanya. Sekaligus merasa nyaman bila berada di sisinya.

Kise berjalan mendekati Kuroko. "Mmm bolehkah aku membantu Kurokocchi?"

"Tentu saja." Kuroko berjalan ke rak kecil tak jauh dari dapur. Ia mengambil sesuatu disana. "Pakailah ini Kise-kun agar pakaianmu tidak kotor," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah apron berwarna merah pada Kise.

Tanpa ragu, Kise mengambil dari tangan Kuroko dan memakainya "Ng Kurokocchi punya dua apron?" Pertanyaan itu refleks keluar dari mulut Kise tanpa sempat dipikirkannya dulu.

"Itu punya Akashi-kun. Dia dulu sering kesini untuk mengajariku memasak," jawab Kuroko tanpa memandang wajah Kise yang menampakkan ekspresi penasaran. Iris aquamarine fokus mengamati adonan yang tengah diaduknya.

Menyadari Kise mematung dan belum melakukan apa-apa, membuat Kuroko berbalik dan langsung menatap pemuda pirang di belakangnya. "Kise-kun bisa membantuku mengisi kulit gyoza?"

"I Iya—" jawab Kise agak terbata-bata.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti aura sekitar mereka. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kuroko sibuk memanaskan minyak goreng sedangkan Kise masih melipat isi kulit gyoza yang sudah terisi.

"Ini Kurokocchi." Kise menyerahkan gyoza yang sudah terlipat rapi pada Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mulai menaruh satu persatu gyoza mentah itu pada minyak panas. Aroma gyoza langsung menyeruak memenuhi penciuman mereka.

"Baunya sedap ssu! Pasti rasanya enak." ucap Kise mengintip di balik tubuh Kuroko.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kuroko, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang selalu datar. Yah, Kuroko selalu makan masakannya di dalam kesunyian. Sudah sangat lama, sejak dapurnya terasa berwarna seperti ini. "Ah—Aku lupa membuat sausnya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menggoreng Kurokocchi!"

"Tolong ya Kise-kun."

Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya tersisa beberapa gyoza yang masih belum matang. Kise melirik pada piring tempat gyoza yang telah matang, tersaji. Aroma sedap yang berasal dari masakan itu memaksa Kise untuk mengambil sumpit dan mencicipnya. Digigit gyoza itu sampai separuh bagian.

"Hmmm enak Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise mendatangi Kuroko yang hampir selesai membuat adonan saus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko sedikit penasaran meski ia sudah bisa menebak seperti apa rasanya.

"Um, cobalah…" Kise menyodorkan sisa separuh gigitannya pada Kuroko. Sontak pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melebarkan mulutnya, membiarkan Kise memberikan suapan pada dirinya.

"Hmmm enak."

"Hehehe benarkan?" Kise tersenyum lebar, mengetahui pemuda serba baby blue itu sependapat dengannya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ayo kita siapkan semuanya di meja."

"Oke Kurokocchi!"

.

"Ah sudah sore. Aku ada pemotretan ssu!" ucap Kise dengan nada malas. Ia tidur-tiduran di karpet tempat meja penghangat berada.

"Jangan seperti itu Kise-kun, kasihan managermu kalau kau malas-malasan begitu." sahut Kuroko dari dapur. Ia tengah mencuci peralatan makan yang habis mereka gunakan.

"Habis ini Kurokocchi mau kemana?"

"Ng aku harus menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi besok."

"Besok presentasi lagi? Apa tidak melelahkan hanya duduk sambil memandangi buku?"

"Yah cukup melelahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu tanggung jawabku sebagai mahasiswa. Kise-kun sendiri juga harus melakukan pekerjaan sebaik-baiknya."

"Aku dinasehati Kurokocchi ssu!" keluh Kise. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, menempatkan diri di dekat Kuroko kemudian memeluknya dari belakang seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo dari surai biru muda. "Besok kau kuliah jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh." jawab Kuroko. Tidak ada niatan protes darinya untuk menghentikan tindakan pemuda di belakangnya. Yah selama Kise tidak meremukkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghampirimu jam sembilan ya… Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kuroko yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aquamarine bertemu dengan iris berwarna madu dalam jarak yang dekat. Ujung hidung mereka hampir-hampir bertemu.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Kise-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak ssu! Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku dan memasakkanku makanan yang enak."

"Kalau begitu baiklah…" jawab Kuroko, senyumnya yang samar sedikit memanah hati Kise. Membuat Kise secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya. Senyum yang diberikan Kuroko tampak indah dan entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi gugup. Secara perlahan, Kise berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda bersurai biru tersebut, dimana tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Kuroko.

"Kise-kun?" gumam Kuroko sedikit menelengkan kepala.

"A A aku pergi dulu Ku Kurokocchi. Daaaaaah…"

Kuroko tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kise yang seperti anak-anak. Di dalam hati kecilnya, Kuroko sangat lega. Setidaknya sahabat lamanya itu sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Melihat Kise seperti tadi malam benar-benar mengingatkan Kuroko pada kenangan lama. Ia tidak ingin Kise melakukan tindakan bodoh yang dulu pernah dilakukannya ketika mengalami hal yang sama.

'Semoga Kise-kun bisa cepat menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya.'

.

.

Bersambung…

.

* * *

AN : Terlalu hambar gak ya… Saya gak biasa menulis fic yang hanya menggambarkan interaksi antara dua orang tanpa konflik dalam satu chapter. Dan ketika menulis ini, ada perasaan takut-takut kalau hasilnya membosankan. Tetapi tetap saja saya paksakan karena memang alur ceritanya harus seperti itu.

Chapter depan baru dimulai konfliknya, yaitu ketika Kise bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Kagami dan Aomine.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Stronger than Yesterday**

**.**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : KiseKuro**

**.**

**Kurobasu is not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Suara senandung ria terdengar di sepanjang lorong apartemen. Tampak seseorang yang berjalan santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan bungkusan plastik di tangan kirinya. Hari ini Kise merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak ada kerjaan. Manager memberinya liburan sehari. Dengan siapa lagi Kise akan menghabiskan liburannya, selain dengan sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

Kemarin dirinya bertemu dengan Kuroko—meski dengan cara yang tidak elit—setelah dua tahun tidak saling menyapa. Dan sekarang ia akan mengantarkan Kurokocchinya ke universitas. Betapa senangnya dia saat ini. Tidak ada yang dapat mengungkapkan sebarapa besar perasaan bahagianya. Bahkan matahari turut bersinar cerah untuk merayakan kebahagiaan seorang Kise.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Kuroko, otak Kise langsung menyusun berbagai rencana kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti setelah Kuroko selesai kuliah. Mengingat hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang ia peroleh.

"Mmmm Maji, bioskop, habis itu shopping… Ah mungkin aku harus mengajak Kurokocchi belanja, lalu masak makan malam, makan malam bareng Kurokocchi! YEAH!"

Kise benar-benar bersemangat. Ia lelah bersedih terus karena seorang Aomine Daiki. Pokoknya hari ini ia mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang.

Pintu kamar yang Kise tuju sudah terlihat. Pintu tersebut tertutup rapat. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu berpikir apa yang sedang Kuroko lakukan di dalam sana.

BRAK

"KUROKOCCHI~~" Panggil Kise setelah membanting pintu malang sebagai ungkapan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Sepi…

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar apartemen. Kise yang bingung langsung memasuki ruangan sebelum pintu depan ia tutup kembali.

"Kurokocchi?" Iris berwarna madu menyelusuri ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi… semuanya kosong. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum dilihat adalah kamar tidur yang pintunya tertutup rapat. 'Apa Kurokocchi masih tidur?' pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kurokocchi~" panggil Kise. Jikalau pintu kamar Kuroko tidak terkunci, ia pasti akan langsung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa harus repot mengetuknya.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda dengan bad-hair baby blue-nya. Membuat Kise mematung di tempat. Bungkusan plastik di tangan kirinya jatuh begitu saja.

Begitu pintu terbuka, aura hitam di dalam kamar langsung menyeruak ke luar. Iris madunya langsung disuguhi oleh kondisi kamar yang kacau balau. Buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai dan tempat tidur, rak yang kemarin terlihat rapi tampak berantakan dengan buku-buku yang berjatuhan di bawahnya, korden yang masih tertutup, kamar redup, lalu di meja belajar tampak sebuah laptop yang masih menyala.

"Ng Kise-kun? Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" bingung Kuroko, wajahnya seperti orang kelelahan. Kise bisa melihat kantung tebal di bawah mata pemuda bersurai langit cerah itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kurokocchi? Bukankah kemarin aku bilang akan mengantarkanmu?"

Kuroko hanya menelengkan kepala, ia terlihat bingung. "Memangnya ini jam berapa huh?"

"JAM SEMBILAN KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!" teriak Kise. Entah kenapa ia merasa gemas pada orang di depannya dan ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

Iris aquamarine mengarah pada jam di meja belajar. "Ah! Kau benar Kise-kun. Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau bisa menungguku di ruang tengah." Setelah itu Kuroko kembali menutup pintu kamar tidurnya.

Kise hanya menghela napas. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Kacau dan berantakan. Wajar saja, mengingat tebalnya kantung mata yang baru dilihatnya menandakan bahwa mantan rekan setim basketnya itu kurang tidur.

Kisepun berjalan di ruang tengah. Disana hanya terdapat sebuah televisi, meja penghangat, beberapa tatami, lalu… tumpukan buku-buku yang berserakan. Kise menghela napas lagi.

.

"Ayo kita berangkat Kise-kun." Kuroko berjalan menuju tempat Kise menunggunya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap dengan ranselnya. Langkah berhenti di ruang tengah ketika sosok yang ia cari tidak ada disana. "Kise-kun?"

"Ini Kurokocchi!"

Iris aquamarine tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang ia cari berada di belakangnya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan. Minumlah ini untuk menambah stamina."

Kuroko bisa melihat kekhawatiran pada raut wajah pemuda surai pirang itu. Yah, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Kise melihat dirinya dalam kondisi tersebut. Kuroko sendiri sudah berkali-kali mengalami kondisi yang sama. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya. Tetapi mengetahui Kise yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuat hati Kuroko terasa hangat. Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi ekspresi datar Kuroko sambil meraih gelas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun."

.

.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIII~~"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak melihat sosok bersurai pirang menghampirinya. Kuroko tahu Kise tadi mengantarkannya. Tetapi seingatnya, ia tidak meminta Kise menjemputnya selesai kuliah. Apalagi sepertinya dari tadi pemuda beriris kuning itu menungguinya di depan gedung. "Kise-kun?! Kau menungguku dari tadi?"

"Iya. Kau lama sekali ssu! Aku sampai lumutan!" keluh Kise.

"Ada apa Kise-kun menungguku?"

"Begini…" Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia belum sempat mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengajak Kuroko. Dan sekarang ia gugup jika Kuroko menolak ajakannya. "Begini… Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekarang ssu, untuk penyegaran. Lagipula besokkan hari minggu. Kau bisa belajar besok pagi."

"Ng memang Kise-kun tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Hari ini libur ssu! Maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku? Pleaseeeeee" ujar Kise. Puppy eyes terpampang jelas di wajahnya, membuat Kuroko tak enak menolak ajakannya. Yah sebenarnya kalau Kuroko punya pilihan, ia lebih memilih tidur sepanjang hari mengingat semalaman dirinya tidak tidur.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Baiklah…"

"YEAH! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Maji, lalu Bioskop, lalu kita belanja, lalu memasak di apartemenmu, lalu makan malam sama-sama ssu!" semangat Kise. Aura bling bling di sekitarnya menyilaukan mata Kuroko. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tidak punya pilihan selain menunda waktu tidurnya.

.

.

Bioskop~~

Iris aquamarine menatap bingung tiket bioskop yang sudah dibelikan Kise beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah film 'Jack vs Jason', film thriller ditambah bumbu horor dan sadis. Pikirnya, sejak kapan Kise suka menonton film seperti ini?

"Ng Kise-kun… bukankah ini film lama ya?"

"Iya ssu! Aku ingin menontonnya lagi. Hehe kita beruntung, mendapatkan kursi yang bagus Kurokochhi!"

"Hai hai…"

Dan filmpun dimulai…

JREEEEEEEEENG

Efek suara menakutkan di film tersebut ditambah lengkingan teriakan perempuan yang memekakkan telinga seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang pas untuk Kuroko. Bahkan suara nyaring Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya, sudah kebal di telinganya. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, pikiran tidak bisa fokus lagi pada apapun di sekitarnya. Didukung dengan udara sejuk dari AC dan gelapnya ruangan. Pada akhirnya, Kuroko bergelut dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia mimpi.

"Film yang tadi bagus! Suaraku sampai serak karena kebanyakan teriak ssu!" ujar Kise bersemangat.

"Kise-kun berteriak keras sekali. Teriakan Kise-kun sampai masuk ke dalam mimpiku," sahut Kuroko datar. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengusap matanya yang masih merah.

Kise sweatdrop mendengarnya. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko tidur. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko memulainya, yang jelas ketika film berakhir, Kise menemukan Kuroko masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Kurokocchi hidoi ssu! Aku membelikanmu tiket bioskop bukan untuk tidur." Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Kise-kun. Mungkin karena aku sudah pernah menontonnya jadi rasanya kurang berdebar-debar."

Kise terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. Ditariknya tangan Kuroko, agar pemuda bersurai biru itu berhenti di depannya.

"Tidak Kurokocchi. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya memintamu menemaniku. Padahal aku tahu kalau kau kelelahan karena kegiatan perkuliahanmu tetapi aku tetap memaksamu. Aku sudah bertindak egois. Maafkan aku Kurokocchi…"

Kise sedikit menundukkan badannya, membuat iris aquamarine membulat sejenak. Lalu tatapan iris itu melembut. Kise terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun. Lagipula aku senang bisa menemani Kise-kun. Pikiranku terasa segar kembali."

Wajah Kise memerah saat Kuroko tersenyum padanya. Kise sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko terlihat sering tersenyum. Dan dadanya seperti memanas setiap kali melihat senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat itu. Segera, ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Be benarkah itu, Ku Kurokocchi?"

"Iya. Ayo kita belanja dan memasak sama-sama di apartemenku."

"I IYA SSU!"

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi mengenai makan malam apa yang akan mereka buat, Kuroko dan Kise pun beranjak menuju pasar swalayan. Tempat itu sangat luas, lengkap, dan cukup ramai. Bahkan Kise merasa harus menggandeng tangan Kuroko agar si pemilik tubuh mungil itu tidak tersesat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kise-kun!" Protes Kuroko saat tangannya ditarik menuju counter dimana bahan-bahan mentah tersedia.

"Aku takut Kurokocchi akan berjalan sambil tidur ssu!" ucap Kise khawatir. Namun Kuroko bisa mencium bau ejekan dari nada bicara Kise.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai pemberhentian pertama, counter daging. Kuroko memilih daging sapi biasa, yang terjangkau dan berkualitas. Berbeda dengan Kise, yang ingin membeli daging sapi terbaik yang harganya sepuluh kali lipat dari harga daging pilihan Kuroko. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak setuju. Baginya itu hanya membuang-buang uang. Tetapi Kise bersikeras, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membayar semuanya. Perdebatan panjang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya salah satu pengunjung berteriak…

"KYAAAAAAAA KISE RYOUTAAAA!"

Baik Kise atau Kuroko sama-sama lupa kalau Kise seorang model dan tengah menyamar. Dan sekarang ia ketahuan. Alhasil Kise langsung dikerumuni para penggemarnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan dengan baik bagi Kuroko untuk mengambil bahan-bahan mentah sesuai pilihannya.

Iris aquamarine sedang sibuk memilih sayur mentah yang masih segar. Sampai sesuatu tertangkap di pendengarannya. Suara tak asing itu menyentak pikiran Kuroko, membuat dirinya langsung mematung di tempat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memilah-milih seperti itu, Kagami? Ck, disini membuatku bosan." Sosok bersurai langit malam tampak mengambil lobak asal-asalan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa pemuda di sebelahnya.

"HEI AHOMINE! Jangan masukkan barang-barang seenakmu sendiri!" Kagami langsung mengeluarkan semua sayuran yang dimasukkan Aomine. "Dasar tidak sabaran! Sebelum memasak, bahan-bahan harus dipilih dengan teliti!"

"Ck Memangnya apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama hijau, dingin, dan—" Senyum mesum langsung terukir di bibir Aomine. "—kurang menggairahkan."

Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya. Iapun berjalan ke sisi lain dari counter diikuti Aomine di belakangnya. Mereka tampak tidak menyadari sepasang aquamarine yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

.

"Kise-kun~" panggil Kuroko pada pemuda pirang yang duduk di lantai swalayan. Kise terlihat berantakan baik dari pakaian ataupun tatanan rambutnya. Membuat Kuroko bergidik betapa mengerikannya serangan para fans.

"EH! Kau sudah selesai belanja Kurokocchi?" Kise bangkit berdiri seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Kise. Menarik menjauh dari counter sayuran, tempat dirinya bertemu Aomine dan Kagami.

"Ku Kurokocchi!" Tarikan yang tiba-tiba itu cukup mengagetkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo kita segera membayar!" ajak Kuroko, dengan nada memerintah. Secepat mungkin Kuroko ingin mengajak Kise keluar dari tempat ini. Tentu saja tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kise langsung menurut.

Semua berjalan mulus ketika petugas kasir mengemasi barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Kise langsung berceloteh ria ketika mengetahui bahan-bahan hasil pilihan Kuroko terlalu ringan untuk ukuran dompetnya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar keluhan menyebalkan Kise.

Petugas selesai mengemasi barang dan Kise memberikan semacam kartu kredit pada sang kasir. Setelah itu takdir berkehendak lain. Entah kenapa mesin kartu kredit sedang tidak mau bekerja. Sehingga Kurokolah yang harus mengeluarkan biaya makan malam mereka.

"Jangan khawatir Kurokocchi, aku akan segera menggantinya. Di luar tadi ada mesin ATM. Aku akan kesana sebentar." ucap Kise yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kasir. Membuat iris aquamarine itu membulat.

"Tu Tunggu Kise-kun!" Kuroko mencoba manahan Kise. Bagaimanapun ia ingin agar dirinya dan Kise segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi Kise terlanjur merasa tak enak hati. Ia bersikukuh tetap pergi, tanpa menyadari kekhawatiran di iris aquamarine Kuroko.

Dan apa yang paling ditakutkan Kuroko terjadi…

.

Kuroko berjalan ke arah dimana mesin ATM berada. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat punggung Kise gemetar. Langkahnya terhenti saat mengetahui dua orang di depan Kise. Kagami dan Aomine.

Jarak Kuroko dengan mereka bertiga masih cukup jauh. Wajar saja jika Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Yang terlihat oleh iris aquamarine tersebut hanyalah ekspresi kemarahan Aomine, ekspresi bersalah Kagami, dan ekspresi memohon Kise.

Meski Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Kuroko tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan Kuroko tidak tahu, apakah dirinya pantas untuk mencampuri urusan mereka atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu akar permasalahan yang mereka hadapi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberi dorongan pada Kise yang sudah hampir mau rubuh.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Hembusan angin dingin sore hari hanya memperburuk suasana. Rasa dinginnya sampai menusuk ke dalam persendian, membuat tubuh Kuroko terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko berada di hadapan Kise. Dua sosok pemuda bersurai biru kelam dan merah gelap sudah tidak tampak. Mereka sudah pergi sebelum Kuroko datang. Dan sepertinya Kise meratapi kepergian mereka, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Iris sewarna madu itu menatap kosong arah Aomine dan Kagami pergi. Tubuhnya memang gemetar seperti yang Kuroko lihat dari kejauhan tadi, kemudian… kedua mata Kuroko membulat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kise.

"Kise-kun~"

Suara panggilan itu lemah. Tapi cukup berhasil menyadarkan Kise bahwa Kuroko ada di depannya. Cepat-cepat Kise menghapus air mata itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi Kurokocchi…"

.

Kise dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir yang jarak tempuhnya memerlukan waktu sekitar lima menit. Dalam perjalanan, keheningan mewarnai nuansa di antara mereka. Itu bukanlah suatu keheningan yang nyaman. Keheningan itu terasa sangat dingin dan menyakitkan.

Semua berubah setelah Kise bertemu Aomine dan Kagami. Ibarat matahari yang tadinya bersinar cerah memberikan kehangatan lalu semua sinar itu sirna, berubah menjadi badai salju disertai gemuruh angin di dalam kegelapan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kise-kun?"

Kalimat itu terus terlontar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya. Berharap Kise memberikan sahutan padanya. Tapi respon anggukan atau gelengan kepalapun tak diterimanya. Kise diam seribu bahasa. Ia bertindak seolah Kuroko tidak ada di sebelahnya, tentunya ini terasa menyakitkan bagi pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut.

Kuroko tahu, pikiran dan batin Kise saat ini sedang bergulat. Mungkin antara melepaskan Aomine atau mengikatnya. Tetapi Kuroko hanya bisa diam. Baginya sekarang belumlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Ia tetap mengikuti Kise dalam kesunyian.

.

"Maafkan aku Kurokocchi. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Setiba di depan apartemen Kuroko, akhirnya Kise mengeluarkan suara. Suara itu terdengar lirih bagi Kuroko. Iris aquamarinenya bisa melihat kesedihan di sepasang iris madu tersebut.

Kuroko menyerahkan helm yang ia pakai pada Kise. "Apa kau tidak jadi makan malam di apartemenku Kise-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia berniat memakai helmnya, sebelum sebuah pertanyaan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke tempat Aomine-kun?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda beriris madu itu tidak menyahut. Tatapannya menunduk, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan cemas dari sang aquamarine.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membebaskannya Kise-kun? Bertemu dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aomine-kun hanya akan menambah luka di hati Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko pelan. Dia berusaha mengatur kata-katanya agar tidak semakin memperburuk nuansa hati orang di hadapannya. Tetapi…

"Kurokocchi tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Kise. Sebelum akhirnya ia memakai helmnya dan pergi dari hadapan Kuroko. Meninggalkan Kuroko dengan tatapan aquamarine yang sedih.

Kuroko mencengkram dadanya. Pandangannya melihat ke bawah. Membiarkan poni biru muda menutup separuh bagian wajahnya.

"Aku tahu Kise-kun. Karena aku dulu pernah merasakannya…"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

* * *

AN: Entah kenapa saya lagi senang sekali sama fic KiKuro. Mungkin moodnya lagi mengembara di persekitaran epsilon KiKuro.

Cerita berikutnya akan dibahas mengenai percakapan Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise sebelumnya. Lalu Kuroko menemukan Kise yang siap bereksperimen mengenai seberapa kuat ketahanan tubuhnya bila dijatuhkan dari gedung lantai lima. Lalu ada Akashi, ngapain yah dia?

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, fav, dan follow.

Mind to Review?


End file.
